


this is how i feel about you

by Hoi_Human



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer, but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi_Human/pseuds/Hoi_Human
Summary: It’s when you feel invincible, that you can do anything and it’s when you feel so small yet so powerful.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	this is how i feel about you

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ateez's Twilight, I'd recommend you check it out if you haven't before!

It’s a euphoria to experience, sitting under the sky with the looming expanse above your head; it pushes you down, making you feel so small underneath it. But that's the beauty of it. Alone in such a big world, with only your beloved in view. It makes you feel invincible. We can conquer the world together, love.

That’s exactly how they felt, together under the stars, soft smiles as they gazed into the vast abyss together with its swirling purple hues, so captivating. The whisper of nature, the buzz of the insects dominating the evening, so small yet so powerful. That’s what they were.

They felt like they were on top of the world in their local park, sitting on swings, feet dragging against the asphalt ground. There was a cool breeze, a nice contrast from the humid air of the day. It brushed their faces and blew through their hair.

“Timeless, isn’t it?”

It was true, as cliche as it was. But there was no epic confession or first kiss for the couple. That had already passed. No, they both felt the contentment in each other's presence. For that was enough. 

“Yeah.”

“See, I told you it would be a nice getaway from everything,” Hyunjin laughed, leaning over to push Minho slightly.

Instead of retaliating, Minho hummed slightly, watching as Hyunjin glanced up to the stars, bliss written on his face.

“I love you, please always know that.”

“Of course, I love you too, yeah?”

A comfortable silence fell over the pair again. Hands interlaced, listening to the sounds of the drawing night. Only jumping slightly if one of their swings creaked and they laughed together afterwards.

The evening was utopia, they could let go of their problems and fly free. While there was no big event, that's just how they enjoyed themselves. They always regarded it as their favourite time together. 

Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah... this was just one big word vomit that came to me at one in the morning so I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, this is the first fic that I have ever written and had to edit as well so it was a struggle even if it was really short. 
> 
> But thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
